The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching implements to the free end of a tractor loader boom, and more particularly, to an improved quick coupler assembly for attaching buckets or the like to tractor lift arms.
It is known to provide earth-working machines such as front end loaders with different sizes and types of material handling implements or buckets to perform numerous working operations. Changing from one bucket to another is a problem because of the time and labor expanded in the changeover. The buckets are heavy and awkward to manipulate and many times special tools are required to make the changeover. It is an object of this invention to provide a quick coupling assembly for easily coupling and releasing different buckets to the same tractor lift arms.
The prior art is already aware of various arrangements for quickly attaching implements or the like to tractors. These devices exist in various complex forms and some of them require that the attaching pieces be accurately and carefully aligned and then the operator must maneuver a fastening or securing member in order to complete the attachment. Some of the prior art devices even require that the operator leaves his seat in order to maneuver parts included in the attachment device to complete the attaching. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to improve upon the prior art quick attachment devices and specifically to do so with a device which is simple but sturdy in construction and therefore is reliable in its operation and in its strength in supporting a lifting implement such as a loader bucket or the like.
More specifically, there has been a need for a quick attachment device which permits ready and easy attachment and detachment of an implement without requiring that the operator leave his seat for achieving the attaching. Further, there has been a need for a quick attachment device which is arranged to have the lifting implement disposed at its closest possible location relative to the extending ends of the tractor lifting arms so that there is only a minimal over-balance from the lifting implement acting on the lifting arms.
The disadvantages of prior art quick attaching mechanisms have resulted in the present quick coupling assembly which is compact from the point of attachment with the tractor lift arms to the implement itself.